The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 108: Invasion of the Guard Droids
The Guard Droids appear again in this installment of.......THE BUNKER! (dun dun dun) Part One Narrator: The base of the Autotunerz! Wait, wha- Justin Bieber: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Demi Lavato: I KNOW! Selena Gomez: THEY'RE SO ANNOYING! Narrator: ........Who is? Justin Bieber: THOSE ANNOYING SURIVORS. THEY DRIVE ME NUTS! NUTS I TELL YOU! NUTS! Narrator: Ohhh. The Bunker. Selna Gomez: Yes. THEM. Justin Bieber: IF I GET PRANKED BY ONE OF THEM ONE MORE TIME- (door bell rings) Selena Gomez: Huh. Who could that be? (Justin and Selena get the door) Isabella (with a 'Pizza Hut' suit, mustache, a 'Pizza Hut' box, and a gruff voice): Uh yes. I have a pizza for "The Autotunas". Are you this "Autotunas"? Justin Bieber: Don't you mean the "Autotunerz"? Isabella: No. It clearly says "Autotunas". *chuckles quietly* Selena Gomez: What did you say? Isabella: NOTHING! (says this next line quickly) I mean, here's you anchovie pizza bye! (closes the door and runs away, laughing) Justin Bieber: .......Well, let's eat some- (opens up pizza box, and anchovies fly out of it, along with some confetti) Pizza Box: YOU JUST GOT PWN'D! ...... Justin Bieber: Jake? Jake T. Austin: Yeah? Justin Bieber: Send in the Guard Droids to The Bunker. Now. Jake T. Austin: Right away, sir. *runs off* Justin Bieber: By the time the Droids are done with them, there will be no more Bunker. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Meanwhile... Narrator: THE BUNKER! :DDD Bob: So. Bored. I wish. ACF. Was not. In. Hospital. Room. So. We could. Do stuff. Pinkie: Why. Are. We. Speaking. Like this? Bob: I. Don't know. And. Don't care. Meap: MEAP! (How about you play Hide and Seek with us?) Bob: Meh. All. Right. Then. Meap: MEAP! (And stop speaking like that. It's annoying.) Bob: Oh fine. Come on Pinkie. (The two get up and play Hide and Seek) (BOOM!) Bob: WHAT. WAS. THAT. Meap: MEAP! (Dude. Seriously?) Bob: Sorry. Just wanted to annoy you one more time Meap: *puts on mustache* Yeah.....Anyways..... Guard Droid: *comes into room with RD and Dan in its arms* Dan: Let go of me, you bucket of bolts! RD: Yeah, or I'll Sonic Rainboom you into kingdom come! Meap: Oh crud. (more Guard Droids come in, with more people* Guard Droid: I see more. Get them. Bleap: BLEAP! (Run. NOW.) (Bob, Pinkie, Bleap and Meap start running towards the Backyard Room) Bob: QUICK! LOCK TEH DOORS! Pinkie: I got this guys. (Pinkie locks the door.....With cake) Tornadospeed: *comes out of a vent* Do I smell cake? Pinkie: Yesh. TS: Alright. Bob: So...WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! THERE'S GUARD DROIDS EVERYWHERE! (Guard Droid sneaks up behind Bob) Bob: SO WHAT ARE WE- There's a Guard Droid behind me isn't there? Everyone else: Yep. Bob: Okay. ...RUN AWAY! (Everyone starts running towards the tree) Meap: What now? (The door blasts open, and Phineas and Ferb come in with lazer guns) Phineas: You ready Ferb? Ferb: *thumbs up* Phineas: Alright then. Let's do this! (Phineas and Ferb start blasting the Guard Droids) Pinkie: Whoa. Bob: Whoa indeed. (20 seconds later) Phineas: We gotta get the others in here. Bob: Right, But what about A- Phineas: Don't worry. She's safe in there. After all, the room is very protected. Pinkie: Then why can't we go in there? Phineas: The room's locked up pretty tight. Pinkie: Oh. Phineas: Come on guys, we have to go find the others. Meap: Right! (insert montage of getting everyone here) (In the Backyard room...) Phineas: Apparently, the Autotunerz sent the Guard Droids after us after Isabella, per ACF and Bob's request, to prank them with out confetti pizza box. Bob: Heh heh... Phineas: .....Anything else, Ferb? Ferb: *shakes head* Phineas: Huh. Well I guess that's it....LET'S GET THEM! Everyone else: YESH! Doctor #1: Why did I come here again...Oh yeah. *goes up to Redsox, Yakko, Pinkie and Bob* ACF wants you guys. Red, Yakko, Pinkie and Bob: Um...Okay. (follows the doctor to the Hospital Room) (everyone leaves the room with (mostly) cartoonish weapons) Rainbow Dash: Let's do this. Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Random Works! Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01